The Guardian Angel
by Iluvmileyandnick
Summary: She's been told she couldn't have kids since the age of 16. Now at the age of 25 married to the love of her life, will things change? See how a visit from an Angel changes the life of this couple. Cute Niley story. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"But I don't get it, if you are supposed to protect us why didn't you come before to help us, in hard times of our relationship, or when Nick's parents passed away, I don't get it" said Miley who was sitting on Nicks lap as they both looked at the angel, that had appeared a few minutes ago in front of them in their living room "because I can't change the future and it wasn't my time to come, but I still managed to help you guys from some struggling, for example Nick's car accident" said the angel as Miley shook at the horrible memory of the day that she almost lost her husband.

Nick stroked her arm with his thumb to re-assure her that it was fine and that she was never going to lose him "it's okay" he whispered into her ear, just to calm her down, he knew how much that memory haunted Miley and to be true it did to him too, he kissed her temple and looked back at the angel after making sure that his wife was fine "that day, you could have die, and as part of my mission I couldn't let you go that early in life, that's why I saved you" the angel explain, now it made sense to the young married couple, after Nick's accident the doctor said that it was a miracle that Nick was still alive and even thought he had a really long recovering he made it, and thanks to that 'miracle' he was alive, now they knew that the miracle that saved Nick's live was actually an angel, but was she his guardian angel?

"So does that means that your mission is to be Nick's guardian Angel?" asked Miley confused, the angel shook her head and smiled at them "No" she simply said "Miley's?" asked Nick tightening his grip around Miley's waist as his thumb keep on rubbing her arms softly "No, it does have to do with the both of you though" the angel took one hand of Miley and one of Nick and held them apart "do you remember your wedding?" she asked looking at them as a huge smile appeared in Miley's face "yes it was beautiful and perfect" Miley replied turning her gaze at Nick who smiled back at her and kissed her forehead sweetly "do you remember what the priest said about some colors?" she asked again not once moving her gaze from the loving couple "that blue and yellow make green?" asked Miley even more confuse, Nick looked at the angel catching up with her more and more by the past of the seconds "yes, that's true, blue and yellow make green, now let me tell you something, blue and yellow can protect each other, they can be each other's guardian angels" she said taking a small brake, she then smiled and continued "but once blue and yellow connect in a special way" she said bringing their hands together "they make green" she looked at Nick and smiled even more as she saw that he knew what was she talking about, then she said "my mission in this world is to protect the green that is just starting to grow in the yellow" she then let go of their hands, and just looked at them to see their reaction "I don't get it" said Miley looking at the angel as if she was crazy "are you sure?" asked Nick in disbelief, the angel nodded her head as her smile seemed to grow even more "so she is…" he said as the angel once again nodded her head, Nick turned his face to Miley and let go of her hand, bringing his hands to her confuse face and as tears formed in his eyes "sweetheart… the green don't you get it?"

Miley shook her head concerned and brought her hand to Nick's face wiping his tears with her thumb "it's a metaphor sweetheart, the green is our kid, you are the yellow and I am the blue, when we connect we make green… you're pregnant Miles" he said slowly in the most loving way possible, he glanced quickly at her stomach and his smile grew even more, his thumb wiped one tear that had fallen from Miley's eye and then he grabbed her hand, that was resting on his cheek, and brought both of their hands down to her stomach, as he placed his forehead over hers "a-are you sure?" she asked to the angel letting out a slightly sob; her eyes leaving Nick's sparkly brown eyes for a second, to look at the angel "completely sure, if you don't believe me there is a pregnancy test in the bathroom waiting for you right now" she said nodding towards the bathroom door.

Miley let out another sob as she looked back at Nick who captured her lips into a passionate kiss; he pulled away a few seconds later and looked at Miley expecting her to say something "we are going to be parents" she managed to speak out through her cries, Nick nodded his head and chuckled, he felt Miley tightening her grip around his hand that was resting in her stomach, they both looked down and then back up, sharing another passionate kiss, Nick hands went from Miley's stomach to her back, pulling her closer to him "I am your baby's guardian angel" said the angel bringing Nick's hand over Miley's belly again and holding it there "that baby is a miracle, because as we all know, you are infertile Miley, but God is sending you both this miracle baby, because he has seen in you the meaning of true love, and the wish and hope of having a baby one day, and that day is going to come in a few months" she said seeing Nick kiss Miley's temple and feeling his thumb moving up and down on Miley's belly "this is your family Nick and you have to promise God that you are going to take good care of the two of them, and reassure Him that He made the right choice by giving you both a child" Nick nodded his head immediately "I promise with everything in me, I will protect and love them forever, thank you so much for this miracle and thank you for taking care of our baby since the moment that it was gestated" said Nick as a couple more tears fell from his eyes.

Miley smiled at her sweet husband and kissed his jaw line and then his cheek "good, now you need to know, that you won't be able to see me again, but you need to trust me knowing that I will always be there to protect your child" she said wiping Nick's tears away and then Miley's and as she did it, Miley grabbed her hand and stood up still holding it "thank you" she said before hugging her, the angel couldn't hold back her own tears, she could feel and see how happy this couple was because of the news, if only all parents could be that happy when they found out about a pregnancy "take care of yourself Miley, you are carrying a baby right now, that means no more junk food" said the angel pulling away from the hug, still holding both of Miley's hands and looking at her as she giggled, she loved junk food and the angel knew it "and no more stress" said the angel glancing at Nick who smiled and chuckled "I promise I will not stress her" said Nick standing up behind Miley and wrapping one arm around her waist "I think I should go now" said the angel taking a step back "wait what's your name?" asked Miley, the Angel turned her head around and said "Skylar" and with that she left, leaving the young overwhelmed couple in the middle of their living room.

* * *

"I don't want to look at it" said Miley, she and Nick had decided after a while that she would take a pregnancy test just to be extra sure "sweetie I promise that it's positive okay, come here" he said motioning to his lap, he was currently sitting on the edge of their bed, while Miley paced around the bedroom "baby, I already have the illusion of being pregnant, I don't think I can handle another negative test" said Miley while standing in front of Nick with watering eyes "you're pregnant Mi, Skylar said it, and if you don't believe her then look at the facts, yesterday you suddenly got tired and went to sleep at 7:30pm, last week you threw up 2 times and we thought it was something you had ate. And also you have had really bad headaches lately" he looking up at her, he then grabbed her waist and pulled her in between his legs and smiled while saying "plus I have noticed that lately you have a special glow" Miley let the tears come out of her eyes, she really wanted to believe that all those symptoms were pregnancy ones and not just coincidence, but after being told for so many years that she would never have a baby, she couldn't believe it "sweetie don't cry" said Nick with a frown, he stood up and hug her while whispering in her ear "we can look together okay, we are in this together, I'm right here sweetheart, I'm not leaving".


	2. Chapter 2

Nick kissed Miley's cheek a couple of times and then Miley looked up at him "even if I'm not pregnant?" she asked with shaky voice, Nick nodded his head and smiled softly "even if you're not pregnant" she kissed his cheek and took his hand holding it tight "it's okay, sweets" he said as they walked into the bathroom, Miley grabbed the pregnancy test and at the same time Nick wrapped both of his arms around her body and placed his head on her shoulder so he could also see "turn it around Mi" he said softly.

Miley took a deep breath and turned it around, it took her a while to process the information, but after she felt Nick's lips on her cheek kissing it multiple times, she knew that she wasn't dreaming, she knew that the test was 100% positive meaning that she was pregnant, that Nick and her were gonna be parents in less than 9 months and that her dream of being a mother was no longer a dream, it was a reality "I'm pregnant" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, she turned around still in Nick's arms "I love you so much sweetheart" he said as soon as he saw her shocked but gorgeous smile "I love you too" she replied as the shock expression left her face "I'm pregnant babe!" she said as she jumped into his arms while squealing.

Nick held her tight as he laughed and at the same time tears came out of his eyes "baby" said Miley softly when she saw Nick's tears "sorry sweetheart, I'm just happy" he said chuckling, Miley kissed his forehead and whipped his tears away "I love you" she said looking directly into his eyes.

Nick placed her down and grabbed her face with both of his hands and said "I love you too, both of you" the last thing he said made Miley burst into tears "don't cry Mi" he said softly "I'm an emotional wreck" said Miley laughing at herself "I think we both are" he said before pressing his lips to her in the most passionate way.

And then the pregnancy journey began, they went to the hospital the following week and the doctor told them that Miley was 7 weeks along. So they both decided to keep the pregnancy to themselves until Miley was 3 months into the pregnancy.

_3 months_

"Babe" yelled Nick when he entered the house "Miley" he said again after there was no reply, he took of his shoes and went directly to his bedroom, where Miley was sleeping peacefully, he smiled and kissed her head lightly "wake up love" he said softly.

"Hey" she said still sleepy "what time is it?" she asked sitting up in the bed while rubbing her tired eyes "it's 5:30, our family should arrive at 7:30" he said as he sat in front of her on the bed "shit, I haven't cooked anything yet" she quickly started to stand up but Nick chuckled and grabbed her carefully by the waist "it's alright sweets, I got it covered, my mom is bringing desert and I'm gonna make homemade pizza with garlic bread and some salad too" he brought her back to bed and laid her down "you can rest, I'll wake you up half an hour before they come" he said before kissing her temple "I love you baby boy" she said cuddling to his pillow. Nick smiled, even though some man wouldn't like their wife to call them baby boy, he loved it, it was actually his favorite nickname from her, he covered her with a blanket and whisper "love you too baby girl" and with that he left the bedroom closing the door behind him so that way she could sleep peacefully.

**Miley**

I woke up not even half an hour after Nick first woke me up; I wasn't tired anymore it was understandable after I slept almost all day. I stood up and walked out of the bedroom and when I was walking down the stairs I heard Nick singing along to 'Blurred lines' I almost burst out laughing but I knew better, I tipped toe to the kitchen door luckily for me Nick was facing the other way so it made it clear for me to see; first that was using my pink polka dotted apron and second the way that he was shaking his but as he sang "what do they make dreams for… What you got them jeans on…" I was holding back my laugh, still some giggles came out, but Nick was so into his dancing and singing that he didn't hear me "What do we need steam for…" and then he did a slow turn while shaking his hips and he saw me "You're the hottest bitch in this place" he sang while walking over me with a sexy smile on his face… and dancing. I didn't hold back my laugh anymore I burst out in laughter and stepped into the kitchen as he approached me "I feel so lucky" he sang with a husky voice, I won't lie if he hadn't been dancing the way he was I would have probably been turned on, but the whole situation was hilarious to me. He grabbed my waist and turned me around as he pulled me close to his body "hey, hey, hey" he sang as he shook his hips and moved mine with his hands at the same rhythm "you wanna hug me" he sang as I turned around in his arms and buried my face in his chest "stop you dork" I said finally catching my breath as I looked up at him smiling, he chuckled and kissed my forehead "you have to admit that you thought I was sexy" he said walking back to the oven and checking on his sauce I shook my head and followed him "sure sweetheart" I said as I hugged him from behind and kissed his back softly "mmm…smells delicious honey" Nick was an excellent cook and me and apparently the baby were his number one fans "thanks sweetie, here try it" he turned around a little while blowing the wooden spoon "so good" I said after swallowing it he smiled big and got back to cooking "baby look what I noticed in the morning" I stepped back a little and lifted my top showing him my really tiny almost invisible baby bump.

**Nick**

I turned my head and an immense smile appeared in my face when I saw Miley's tiny baby bump, it was the best view ever "I noticed yesterday while you were getting dressed" I went over her and kissed her nose "you look gorgeous" she smiled back at me and cuddled into my chest, one thing she had been loving to do lately, she's been definitely clingy but I didn't mind it in fact I loved it "I want to get as huge as possible so I know our baby is really healthy" she sound so full of love and sweet, she was going to be the best mom ever "then I think we need to try harder in keeping your food in sweetheart" I told her and she nodded her head softly "I didn't throw up lunch" she looked up at me proud of herself "that's wonderful baby" I said sliding my hand to her belly and giving her a tiny peck on the lips.

The past month had been the worst month ever for my poor baby, morning sickness had really hit a week after Skylar told us she was pregnant and they hadn't stopped ever since, she was tired most of the time, vomiting, dizziness, headaches, slight fevers, achy back, cramps in her lower stomach, you name it she had it. Her doctor said that it was normal, that sometimes some women have worst morning sickness than others.

"I'm making you some chicken with rice and mash potatoes, I figured that pizza and garlic bread was probably too much for you right now" I told her hopping she wouldn't mind, luckily she smiled and kissed my cheek "thanks sweetheart" little moments like that one are the ones that I live for, just standing there with my amazingly gorgeous wife in my arms, with our future child inside of her made every moment of my life worth it. I kissed her head a few times and then went back to cooking.

3 hours later everyone had arrive. My parents and Miley's parents had arrived first, my mom brought desert and Miley's mom brought me some homemade brownies that she insisted were only for me, but I knew that Miley would end up eating then anyways, since she had been craving chocolate lately.

Then my best friend since high school, Logan, came with Selena, his wife and also one of Miley's best friend since Logan started dating her, and their 2 year old son Jace who was the coolest little man ever.

After them came Demi, Miley's best friend since she was a kid, with Joe my brother and their kids Michael, 4 years old, and Casey 1 year old.

Then Taylor Loutner, Miley's cousin and a good friend of mine, came with his 6 years old twin boys Kellan and Connor.

**Miley **

Once everyone was in the living room Nick walked over and hugged me from behind "I think we should tell them now and then have dinner" he whispered before kissing my ear softly "bring the presents then sweetheart" I tilted my head a little to the side and Nick quickly pecked me on the lips before going to our bedroom to get the presents.

"Okay so as you know Nick and I are going on Christmas and New Year trip, so we wanted to give you all your Christmas presents early" everyone complained about un not telling them that we were gonna do an early Christmas, because otherwise they would have brought our Christmas presents, well everyone except Joe who was eager to open his present, I swear he's more a child than his 2 kids.

Nick and I handed each of them, except for the kids, a present and told them not to open them until we told them to "you can open them now" Nick said while wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his hands on my belly as we watched the whole scene.


End file.
